The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for optimizing network performance.
With the advent of newer and faster network services (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) services), come various challenges in implementing these services. For example, with higher speed DSL services, communications lines have become more susceptible to transient noise effects, e.g., periodic disturbances from machinery, power lines, nearby appliances, AM radio transmissions, etc. This is due in part to faster transmission of signals over a communications path whereby the signals generate less power while the level of noise remains constant. When signal-to-noise ratios plummet due to transient noise effects, a loss of connection may occur whereby the affected modem needs to re-initiate the communications session with a network modem administered by a service provider. Of course, if the transient noise persists, the loss of connection may continue as well.
Oftentimes, a customer experiencing persistent issues with a connection will seek guidance from a technical support group of the DSL service provider. The technical support group may attempt to resolve the issue by placing the customer's service on a profile that has better noise immunity; that is, the modems initialize with a higher signal-to-noise ratio. However, there is a trade-off in implementing this solution. The higher signal-to-noise ratio typically results in a decrease of the customer's data rate, ultimately slowing down the connection. Moreover, the higher the DSL speed offered, the greater the likelihood that such transient noise effects will impact the customer's overall experience.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to optimize customers' DSL services for a range of different profiles.